Mama's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greta and Greg celebrate Morgan on Mother's Day.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it would be cool to have another Mother's Day story with Jackson and Greta. I wondered how Greg, Jackson and baby Greta might help celebrate Mother's Day with Morgan. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg and Jackson peeked into Greta's room and smiled when they saw the baby girl babbling softly with her teddy bear. Greta looked over at her brother and father and squealed happily.

"Shush," Greg softly said as he and Jackson came in.

"Yeah," Jackson whispered. "You don't want to wake mama. This is a surprise."

Greg smiled as his son kissed his sister's hand and chatted with her about today. It was Mother's Day, and Jackson wanted to surprise his mama Morgan with breakfast.

"Daddy, do you think Mama's gonna like her breakfast?" Jackson asked.

"Sure, she will," Greg assured him. Greg told Morgan he had to work until early the next morning, when he actually went to the grocery store and got her favorite fruits for a fruit salad and the ingredients needed for banana pancakes. Jackson had drawn a card for her and helped Greta color on it in purple streaks.

Greg smiled at his beautiful children. "I'm going to finish the pancakes. You want to help give Greta some breakfast?"

"Okay!" Jackson happily went to the kitchen and fed his baby sister some of her favorite baby food while Greg finished fixing breakfast.

Jackson just finished feeding his sister a spoonful of her banana baby food when Greg finished up the pancakes. He put them on a plate as Jackson started giggling. "Greta, you got more food on your face than you ate!"

Greg smiled as he saw his son with his baby sister, saying something Greg said to him when he was younger. He got a towel and wiped the squirming baby girl's face. "You remind me of your brother," Greg told his daughter. Greta and Jackson both giggled.

Greg held the tray of pancakes and fruit salad as Jackson held his sister's hand and carried Morgan's cards. Morgan sighed quietly in her sleep and cracked an eye open as her children and husband came into the room.

"Mama!" Greta said with a smile.

Morgan opened her eyes and smiled. "What's all this?" she asked with a yawn.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Greg and Jackson said. Greta giggled and toddled over to her mother.

"Aw," Morgan said as she lifted the sweet baby girl. "Did you want to wish me a happy Mother's Day?" Greta responded with a happy squeal. Morgan smiled and cuddled her daughter close.

"Happy Mother's Day, mama!" Jackson said as he crawled onto the bed.

"Thank you, sweet pea," Morgan said as she kissed his cheek. Morgan smiled at the tray of breakfast her son and husband prepared. "So that's why you had to go to the grocery store this morning."

"Mm-hmm," Greg said as he set the tray down. "Happy Mother's Day." He gently kissed her lips.

"Thanks," Morgan said.

"Daddy fixed the pancakes, but I made the fruit salad for you!" Jackson happily told her.

"Looks good," Morgan said with a warm smile.

"And look!" Jackson said as he showed Morgan the card he made for her. "This is from me and Greta. See?" He showed Morgan the tiny streaks of purple crayon on the paper. "Greta signed it too!"

Morgan and Greg smiled at their children's artwork. "That is so pretty," Morgan said. "Thank you."

Greta grabbed a piece of banana from Morgan's breakfast. Morgan simply smiled. "You want some breakfast, honey?"

"We already gave her some breakfast," Jackson said. The baby girl gave her brother a banana-filled smile.

"Aw," Morgan said. "It's okay. You can have some pancakes if you want, sweet pea."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you!"

The family spent the day just hanging out and enjoying the day. They enjoyed a picnic in the park, and Greta loved swinging on the swings as much as her brother. Morgan and Greg loved just spending the day with their two children.

That night, Morgan tucked Jackson in bed while Greg changed Greta. Jackson smiled up at her. "Mama, I'm glad you're my mama."

"I am too, sweet pea," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Jackson thought for a moment. "I don't think Greta and I have two different moms, we've got the same one!"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "You do, huh?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a nod. "Cause even though you didn't have me in your tummy like Greta, you still take care of me and do all the stuff mamas are supposed to do."

Morgan smiled lovingly. Even if she hadn't given birth to Jackson, he was just as much her child as Greta was. "I do. And I do all that because I love you and your sister very, very much."

"I love you, too," Jackson said as he hugged her.

When he pulled away, Morgan noticed Jackson looked sad. "What's up?"

Greg stood in the doorway holding his sleepy baby girl as Jackson looked up at Morgan. "Is it bad that I can't remember my other mom?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

Jackson shrugged. "I remember some stuff about her. And I still love her, I guess. But whenever I think of my mom, I think of you."

Greg sighed quietly and rubbed Greta's back as Morgan smiled lovingly at Jackson. Both knew there would always be a special place for Riley in Jackson's heart. Even if she didn't really know how to be a mom, Riley did give Greg full custody. They were a family.

Morgan gently lifted Jackson's chin to look in his beautiful brown eyes. "It's not bad at all, honey. I know you still love your other mom. And I think she'll always love you. But she knows that you have a wonderful family with your dad and me. And your dad loves you and your sister very much."

"I do," Greg whispered. Jackson and Morgan smiled.

"And you know what?" Morgan asked Jackson. "I love you and your sister very much, too. You two and your dad make every day special for me, not just holidays."

"We love you very much too!" Jackson said.

Morgan smiled. "And you know what? I am so very happy to be your mama, and Greta's too."

Jackson smiled widely. "I'm happy your mine and Greta's mama too!" He wrapped his arms around Morgan for one of his famous power hugs.

"I love you," Morgan said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

"I love you," Jackson said.

Morgan smiled at her family. "I think I need a family hug."

Greg walked in and kissed Morgan's forehead as he handed her their sleeping daughter. "I love you all," Greg said as he hugged his son.

"Love you," Jackson said as he hugged his father. Everyone embraced in a big family hug.

Greta sighed quietly as Morgan hugged her husband and son. "Oh," Morgan whispered as Greta softly whimpered. "I think Greta loves our big family hugs.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he patted Scruffy's head. "We're a family."

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly at their two children. "Yes, we are," Greg said. "Love you guys."

Morgan smiled at her family. "We love you." She and Greg kissed Greta's sleeping face.

Jackson snuggled next to Morgan. "Love you. Happy Mother's Day."

Morgan and Greg smiled as they watched their children and dog drift off to sleep. It was a very happy Mother's Day.

 **The End.**


End file.
